My Little Pony: Dawn's Awakening
by WoWMotherFan45
Summary: What are three adventurers who are so used to constant battle and action to do when forced into a land that knows nothing but peace? Perhaps live in peace? Or maybe trouble will find them...


The veil of night once again crept over Equestria. The moon started to rise into the sky and the citizens of the land would once again go into a deep slumber.

The Princess of the Night looked down from the balcony of her home. Taking a deep breath of fresh and cool Fall air. Her eradiated horn ceased to glow from its soft blue hue as she finished her duty of raising the moon.

She looked into her night sky as her mind started to wander. "Sister is something troubling you?"

Luna blinked as she turned to her older sister. "No, I was just thinking." Luna turned back to the full view of Canterlot below.

"Was it that dream again?" Her sister asked trotting up to her. Luna couldn't help but focus of the clicks of the boots her sister wore as she got closer. She had actually forgotten about that until now. But now that she thought more about the dream the more she started to feel insecure. "Truth be told I haven't thought of it until now."

"Luna, you know a Nightmare for five days is something to be worried about." Luna nodded, knowing full well of the intricacies of dreams.

"Then I fear that we must come to the worst conclusion, a premonition."

Twilight had gone through a rigorous study since the return of the Crystal Empire. She may have passed Princess Celestia's test this time but what of the next? She started to sweat just thinking about it.

Her friend and assistant Spike the dragon tiredly handed her another book out of the vast library of knowledge they lived in.

"Here you are Twilight, Ancient culture and Theory." Twilight grasped the book in her magic without taking her already glued eyes off another book that was in front of her.

Spike sighed as he flopped down onto the nearby couch. "Twilight you've been at this for days! Can we take a break?"

His plea however ran on deaf ears. His mentor continued to be completely enthralled in her studying ignoring her surroundings.

He sighed as his mind started to think of recent events. Since the re-discovery of the Crystal Empire twilights been on overdrive about ancient pony cultures.

Since then she hardly left that spot, only leavening for food or the bathroom. But Spike has been going around none stop only getting a break at night when Owlowiscious takes his place.

But he relished moments like these when he could relax in his mentors absent mindedness.

"Spike?" He took in a deep breath as his stubby legs ran to her.

"Spike, thanks for all your help with my studying."

Spike being the gentle dragon he was nodded. "It's no problem Twilight."

"You can go out to town if you want to I have this interesting article that I'm reading and it might be a little while."

Spike couldn't help but jump in excitement. He thought about visiting Rarity today. And maybe getting a few gems! His mouth started to water just thinking about it.

He ran to the door, until Twilight stopped him with her magic turning him around and brought him only inches from her face. "Make sure you stay out of trouble and get back by 6 o'clock sharp!" Twilights expression was serious as Spike felt like the gaze was burning through them.

He smiled an innocent smile, and Twilights frown quickly transformed in a smile as she set the dragon down.

Spike walked out his house and looked out to Ponyville. The serene feeling washed over him as the Celestica's sun beat down into the earth.

The residence of the town were busy in there affairs Applejack was in town selling Apples for the Apple family.

He spied Rainbow Dash lazing on a white cloud close by. But his main focus was his destination the Carousel Boutique.

He walked into town quickly arriving into the busier section in his tunnel vision Spike bumped into some pony from behind falling on his rump.

"Ouch, sorry about that." He apologized rubbing his rump looking up seeing who he was looking for in the first place.

"Honestly, I never met some pony so…oh Spikey Wikey!" The white unicorn quickly changed her tune when she laid her eyes on the little dragon.

"Hi Rarity, what are you doing?" His asked love stuck.

Rarity's horn glowed as she pushed a red wagon along next to her. "I was just about to go over to Twilights for your help. I have a very large order from Canterlot and my gems are running low."

Spike couldn't help but shake in excitement. This was exactly what he wanted! Could this day get any better?

He eagerly took the handle of the wagon.

A bluish skinned night elf looked on to a large machine smiling. "Now, now Salaroth no need to be so negative." He flipped a wrench in his gloved fingers. He turned around to face the other in the room. A skeptical man with golden armor and a red bandana had his arms crossed, a skeptical scowl plastered on his face.

"Honestly Meta, this is one of the stupidest ideas you've ever thought of, and you thought of stupid ideas." He complained to his friend. Meta puffed his cheeks in defiance as he stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Oh ya? Name one time I did something that was stupid!"

Salaroth rolled his eyes. "That time you went into a room full of dragon hatchling eggs and almost got us all killed, the time you almost completely destroyed Stormwind Keep with that fish experiment of yours, that time you launched us out of a cannon into a flying ship, that terrible disguise you made Valethron wear to get into Orgrimmar, The whale Shark Incident, Robo Sheep…"

Meta interrupted him as he put his hands up in defeat. "Whoa man I said one! Plus, there's no reason for you to bring up Robo Sheep again." He warned as turned back around. He put on his welding goggles and picked up a nearby blow torch getting back to work.

"Well where's Valethron? You sent her out days ago!" Salaroth yelled over the noise. Meta didn't turn from his work.

"Uh, yeah she was picking something up for me was all," He stopped his welding and went to his nearby knap sack taking out a small golden pocket watch. "It's Ten o'clock now so I believe she should be here around this time."

As if on cue a loud knocking came from the door. Meta eyed his friend, Salaroth sighed as he turned on his heels to the other direction up the stairs.

Salaroth entered the relatively empty living room heading straight for the front door. He opened the door seeing a small blond haired girl looking up at him.

"There you are I was getting worried." She smiled wide as she walked inside the house. Valethron removed the knap sack from her side and took out a small black box.

Salaroth raised a brow taking up the small container. He inspected it but found nothing significant about it. "What is it exactly, a power source?"

Valethron giggled as she took the box from his hand. She delicately opened it as a light pink orb floated out of the container. Salaroth shivered as he felt the strange energy radiate off the object.

"It's amazing isn't it? I found it while we were at the Maelstrom, since then I kept them in the Dwarven Vaults in Ironforge." Meta came up from the basement wiping off the grease and oil from his face and hands with a spare towel he quickly snatched the glowing jewel from the air.

"It's a Maelstrom Crystal, but this one's different from the others. For one its color obviously but secondly, is the energy it gives off. I assumed it was a strange hybrid of a Maelstrom Crystal and a Chaos Orb." Meta shrugged as he started to walk back to the basement.

The elf stopped in his tracts and turned around to the two still eyeing the gem. "Grab our stuff the teleporter should be ready soon."

Salaroth sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Metablade, I swear to the light that if something happens I'm going to kill you." He walked up the nearby stairs to the second floor.

"I'm already dead!" Meta retorted as he walked into the basement.

Valethron not sure what to do next decided to follow Meta down the stairs, a question soon formed in the head.

"Umm, M- Meta, I have a question." Valethron squeaked.

When Meta reached downstairs he quickly turned around facing his friend with a large smile written on his face.

"Do you, um know exactly w-w-we're this, m-m- machine is going to t-take us?" Valethron hated how she stuttered but she managed to get her point across as Meta was scratching his chin as if thinking.

"Nope!" His smile never faded as he quickly jogged to the machine.

She inspected the machine its pad was large with a lever and a dome shape at the top lit up with blue light. Meta headed to the middle panel witched housed a round socket and the blue lights turned a darker pink. "Bu-but this is a te-teleporter, r-right?"

"Yep, this should be able to take us anywhere! I think!" He turned and gestured to the lever at the other side of the teleporter. "Turn the lever and presto! We will teleport somewhere in Azeroth!" Meta started to bounce up and down in anticipation as he started to become inpatient.

Valethron heard as the door opened upstairs, she looked to see Salaroth carrying three large bags each with a weapon. Valethron grabbed the smallest one knowing it was hers.

Salaroth threw Meta one of the other bags along with his axe, Shadowmourne. "Alright, then Meta this better be good." Salaroth warned as he went onto the teleport pad. Valethron soon followed as she strapped her weapon onto her back.

"Don't worry it will be perfectly fine! I mean when have I ever made a bad invention?" Meta pulled the lever as the machine hummed to life.

"Robo Sheep?" Valethron answered.

Meta's smile turned into a large frown. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that!"

The teleporter started to glow into a warm but blinding light as everyone covered their eyes. An electric current ran through everyone's body and as quick as a flash they all disappeared into nothing.

Spike and Rarity had amassed many gems in the short time they've been out. But despite that the late summer early autumn sun beat down on the tired dragon and he was starting to feel the weight of the massive amounts of gems they had collected.

Rarity noticed this however and felt that it was the time to stop. "Spike I think that's-… whoa!" She was interrupted by a sudden flash of her horn soon enough she was quickly being dragged by it.

Spike finding new strength grunted and quickly grabbed the cart handle, he ran after her with all the strength he could.

Rarity felt like her horn was on fire and all she wanted was for it to stop. Her world felt like it was spinning and she could feel the reserves of her magic depleting causing her to sweat. But she knew this feeling, her horn was leading her to a gem around here that would be perfect.

She put on her determined face as she focused. Within a few minutes her horn immediately stopped. She breathed heavily as she looked around. She was at the edge of the dirt field and the mountainous region several miles away from Ponyville. She also spotted Spike barreling towards her.

"Rarity!" He yelled as waved to her. She waved back as he closed the distance.

"What was that? What just happened?" He asked out of breath.

"I'm not too sure; the only time something like that happed was when I first got my cutie mark." She subconsciously started to scratch at the dirt were the gem was.

"Spike I know it's asking for a lot but, could you be a dear and get this last gem for me?" She politely asked.

Spike nodded. He couldn't say no to the love of his life! He immediately went to work as he started to dig, and dig. It was getting darker as spike went deeper underground. The light started to disappear but soon he felt a warm glow. He dug a little more until he spotted a perfectly spherical pinkish jewel. He pulled it out as it was completely clean despite the dirt. It was slightly bigger than his palm and he felt the warmth radiate off of it.

"Spikey? Are you ok down there I don't see you!" Spike as snapped back into reality by Rarity's worried echoing voice. He then saw how deep he was underground. He dug his free claw into the side of the hole and started to climb.

Rarity started to get worried. She couldn't see the end of the hole and started to worry if had gotten caved in or not. Upon closer inspection a light started to appear in the hole and holding the light was Spike!

She reached for the baby dragon with her magic and levitated him out of the hole next to her. She quickly hugged the dragon but immediately regretted it as he was covered in dirt. "Rarity I got it!"

Spike proudly presented her the large glowing jewel, as her eyes became completely fixated on it. "Why Spike it beautiful, and its perfect for the centerpiece of my dress!" She ignored the dirt on her fur and became giddy with excitement grabbing the jewel with her magic she walked back to the direction of Ponyville with Spike happily towing the other gems.

Author's Note:

Now I hope this was much better than my old version truth be told I made those other chapters last year and just submitted them here. But now I have a clear direction on where I want to go in this story and re-wrote it, so stay tuned for that. Also i need a Beta Reader, anyone willing?


End file.
